


The touch of your hand.

by Nayuki911



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, ardred, otp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayuki911/pseuds/Nayuki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che c'era tra loro, era un qualcosa di /immenso/, folle, magnifico. Qualcosa che la gente non avrebbe compreso, qualcosa per cui avrebbero rischiato troppo. <br/>Era amore, passione, devozione, ammirazione, complicità.<br/>Mordred era fondamentale per Artù.<br/>E Artù, lo era per Mordred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The touch of your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata alla mia cuginetta Seph, spero apprezziate!

 

**Titolo:** The touch of your hand  
 **Pairing:** Ardred (Artù x Mordred)  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Genere:** Sentimentale  
  
 _Dedicata alla mia cuginetta Seph._  

  
  
_ "Tra i rumori della folla ce ne stiamo noi due, felici di essere insieme,  
parlando poco, forse nemmeno una parola." _   


  
Il tempo ingannava entrambi.  
Sembrava trascorso così poco, da quando si erano ritrovati sotto le lenzuola, con mani intrecciate e i corpi aggrovigliati, come se fossero un tuttuno. Invece il sole era già sorto alto in cielo, illuminando lo splendore del Regno di Camelot. Era già l'alba di un nuovo giorno.   
Un giorno nuovo in cui sarebbero stati costretti a nascondere il loro amore.  
  
Forse era meglio così; sarebbe stato complicato da spiegare.  
  
Quello che c'era tra loro, era un qualcosa di _immenso_ , folle, magnifico. Qualcosa che la gente non avrebbe compreso, qualcosa per cui avrebbero rischiato troppo.   
Era amore, passione, devozione, ammirazione, complicità.  
Mordred era fondamentale per Artù.  
E Artù, lo era per Mordred.  
  
Lontani dall'essere compresi, paradossalmente trovavano maggiori concessioni e _libertà_  nello stare nascosti. Era una libertà tutta loro, fatta di amore, rispetto reciproco, piccoli doni.  
  
Spesso, durante la giornata si scontravano per i corridoi del castello.   
A volte facevano finta di non vedersi, e una volta superato l'angolo, sorridevano come due bambini. Talvolta, osavano un po' di più: Artù si concedeva un piccolo cenno di capo, mentre il druido ricambiava frettolosamente con un sorriso, le gote subito accarezzate da un lieve e tenero rossore. Non ci sarebbe mai stato un solo giorno, pensava spesso Mordred, in cui non il suo cuore non gli sarebbe uscito fuori dal petto a causa di un _Suo_  sguardo.  
Uno solo. E le proprie gambe cedevano immediatamente.  
  
Quanto ai piccoli doni, Mordred aveva intrapreso l'abitudine di regalare ad Artù dei fiori. Li coglieva di prima mattina, uscendo di nascosto, e glieli faceva ritrovare sulla scrivania. Nessun biglietto. Nessun messaggio. Artù sapeva sempre chi fosse il mittente.  
Il Re, invece, non era un granché esperto nell'esprimere i propri sentimenti tramite dei regali; tuttavia non mancava occasione in cui non gli strappasse qualche bacio, inchiodandolo al muro di un angolo nascosto. Solo dopo qualche tempo decise di consegnarGli un piccolo presente: una collana con il ciondolo a forma di chiave. Mordred la teneva cautamente nascosta sotto la casacca; non c'era regalo più grande di svegliarsi al mattino con la consapevolezza di poter essere in grado di "aprire il cuore" del suo amato.  
  
Quando calava la notte, si incontravano spesso in segreto, raccontandosi la loro giornata e unendosi come se non aspettassero altro da sempre.  
Era bello il modo in cui i loro corpi emanassero calore e amore da ogni parte, o come le loro mani si intrecciassero saldamente.  
Dall'inizio alla fine.  
  
Non ci sarebbe mai stato niente in grado di dividerli.  
  
A loro non importava doversi nascondere dal mondo intero.   
Gli importava amarsi, seppur in segreto, di un amore inusuale e straordinario.  
  
E finché si fossero ritrovati, specchiati l'uno negli occhi dell'altro, avrebbero sempre trovato tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno.  
  
~


End file.
